Darkness falls
by Tifa3
Summary: A kingdomhearts story do enjoy
1. Default Chapter

He woke up to find himself surrounded in darkness.  
  
Slowly he sat up and then quickly moved his hand towards his face but still he couldn't see it.it was just pitch black to him.  
  
He listened for a while but he heard no sound except his own heavy breathing. He then cried out "Is anybody here?" but only his own echo replied.  
  
He stood up quickly but then he felt dizzy so he slowly sat down again onto the hard ground.  
  
His dizziness finally stopped. He stood up again but this time more slowly.  
  
He slowly walked forwards though he had no idea where he was going.he wasn't sure where he was but he was hoping to find light somewhere.  
  
A little while later his foot had hit something on the ground. He lowered down his arm and used his hand to pick the object up.  
  
The object was long, hard. It was also cold but yet some how he felt some kind of warmth within it, he thought this object was somehow very familiar to him. He quickly realised that what he was holding was.the keyblade!  
  
"Kairi?" he called out hopefully but he had no reply.  
  
His only thoughts were on Kairi. Where was she? Was she safe? Would he ever see her again?  
  
He slid his hand into his trouser pocket and found Kairi's necklace. She gave the necklace to him when she was twelve years old and he had always kept it with him. He wrapped its chain round his fingers and wished that she was there right now by his side. He always wanted to travel together with his friends.was she really just a friend? No.he wanted more then friendship.he wanted her to trust him but.he then put on the necklace around his neck with no difficulties.  
  
The keyblade was in his hands.did that meant he still had a job to do?  
  
He shook his head as if to shake his thoughts away "No." he whispered gently "I guess I need to find some light first."  
  
"You are surrounded by light" A voice called out.  
  
"Sora?" Riku asked. Their friendship would never be the same again but they were still reviles. He knows that Sora likes Kairi as well.so they are still fighting for her attention.  
  
"Not Sora." the voice answered "It's someone you haven't meet before.but I was sent to help you with your mission." The voice was male but that was all Riku could tell.  
  
"Who are you and where are you? What do you mean I'm in light? Where is everyone?" Why have I got the keyblade?" Riku had millions of different questions popping into his mind. He couldn't understand what was happening but he was glad he wasn't on his own any more.  
  
" The king sent me here.he asked me to help you out." The voice paused for a minute "I am Vincent Valentine."  
  
"Tell me Vincent." Riku began "What do you mean by I'm surrounded by light?"  
  
Riku lifted his head up high to try and see this mysterious person. His silver hair fell into his eyes so he brushed it away with his hand but still he could only see darkness."  
  
"Your mind is now in the light which had granted you the power of that keyblade, however." Vincent walked up to Riku and placed his claw finger under Riku's chin and lifted it slowly upwards so he could examine Riku's blue eyes. "You've become blind. Your soul has still got the power of darkness which somehow has taken away your sight".  
  
Riku's hand clutched tightly around the keyblade. He felt angry towards Sora.wasn't it his fault? Or was he just angry with himself for taking the path of darkness in the first place?  
  
"Will my sight ever return?" Riku asked as he bit his lip. He was quickly learning how to sense where Vincent was and what he Vincent was doing. Riku knew he was in no danger with Vincent.  
  
"It's likely you just need to take the path towards the light and to fight off the darkness" was the answer.  
  
Riku asked the question that was burning in his head "Where is everybody and what is this mission anyway?" He may be temporally blind but he knew Vincent's every movement and he guessed that Vincent was standing nearby but watching Riku's every movement.  
  
"The kingdom worlds are falling apart again, Sora has fallen into the path of darkness and as for Kairi." Vincent folded his arms, he wasn't into talking much ".Kairi is stuck on your home island safe and sound but is wanting you and Sora to return home".  
  
".I gather my mission is to safe the kingdom worlds, find Sora and stop him from being taken over completely by darkness, get my sight back to normal, return to Kairi with Sora and." Riku knew there was something else to do he could sense it.  
  
"Find King Mickey as he's done a disappearing act again." Vincent rolled his eyes and wondered how many times was Mickey going to do a runner on them.  
  
Riku walk further on. He sensed there was a door in front of him so he pushed it wide open and was greeted by the wind.he was outside.  
  
Vincent called after Riku "One thing." Riku then stopped walking to listen to Vincent.  
  
"The darkness has its advantage.your ability to sense is far beyond any normal men and you'll find you are more stronger then before. Call it sixth sense if you wish but your going to need it as the darkness is far more powerful then it was before..." Vincent then walked with Riku into an empty filed where a gummy ship had just landed. 


	2. The fall

On he walked though he didn't know where he was going but his senses were telling him to go right.  
  
He stopped in his tracks and cocked his head slightly to the side as if trying to listen to something.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Vincent asked Riku but Riku did not moved.  
  
The darkness started to fade away slowly when it had completely disappeared, a figure of a young woman was revealed. She was kneeling down and her hand was stretched out as if trying to reach something. Her dark brown eyes were filled with tears. Her mouth opened as if she was saying something while a dog went up to comfort her. The woman put her arms round the black and tan dog and hugged tightly while she wept in the canine's fur. "Squall."  
  
Riku blink hard confused. Was that a dream? Who was that woman?  
  
Vincent put his clawed hand on Riku's shoulder "What happened there? "  
  
"I don't know." Riku shook his head "It was like a dream but yet it was so real."  
  
Vincent turned his head away from Riku "A vision."  
  
Riku said nothing. He started thinking what Vincent told him earlier.better senses then any man? Sixth sense? Yes of course so maybe he could see the future?  
  
"I think we better keep moving" Vincent interrupted Riku's thoughts "The sun shall set soon and it might help if we'd camped out for a while."  
  
Riku nodded and began to walk again.  
  
Soon both Riku and Vincent fond that the lush grass was slowly fading away for they were now on the rocky path towards Mt Rikurua.  
  
Riku started to stumble a bit as he was getting tired quickly though he was determine to walk on a bit more further.  
  
Vincent watched Riku and noted how Riku was starting to slow done a lot "I think we better camp out now and have a rest"  
  
"No I can carry on a bit more longer" Riku replied. Riku suddenly felt guilty for slowing Vincent down.but he was tired."Oh ok then maybe a short while won't do any harm"  
  
"That's fine then" Vincent sat down on a huge rock "Maybe now you can tell me what you saw in your vision?"  
  
Riku explained about the woman and her dog. When Riku had finished talking about it his eyelids started to feel heavy and he was unable to keep them opened so he slept.  
  
Riku woke up feeling fresher and stronger. Vincent was still sat on the huge rock watching Riku. "Ready to move on?"  
  
Riku answered Vincent by saying yes and he started walking up the rocky path, which started to get steeper.  
  
The walk up to the top of Mt Rikurua was not very difficult for Riku and Vincent to climb but yet it took them nearly two hours to reach the top of Mt Rikurua.  
  
When Riku and Vincent had finally reached the top they found a woman peering over the cliff while the dog beside her started barking.  
  
"Squall!" The woman screamed and she lowered her hand down "Can you reach my hand?"  
  
Riku recognised the voice "Vincent! It's her! The woman from my vision!"  
  
"We better help her now!" Vincent quickly said and ran up to the woman with Riku.  
  
The young woman turned towards Vincent and Riku. Her eyes were full of fear and tears and her hand held onto her necklace tightly "Please help him."  
  
Vincent went on one knee and looked down the cliff and saw a young man trying to hang on to the cliff. The girl could no way reach him and it looked like the man had hurt his leg. "I'll start climbing down but we need a rope first to pull me up again"  
  
The girl pushed her hair behind her ear and looked at the dog "Angelo can you find a rope now? Please Good girl!" Angelo barked and wagged her tail at her master and ran as fast as her paws and legs could carry her.  
  
"What happened?" Riku asked though he had a rough idea what did happen.  
  
"I'm Rinoa and that's Squall down there" the girl shivered "We were walking up here with Angelo trying to find the one with the keyblade but suddenly the heartless came and attacked us. One was a huge black Pegasus and it suddenly cast lightning on me. Squall pushed me away to protect me and got hit by the lightning strike instead.but the blow from it knocked him down the cliff and I think he'd injured his leg other wise he could have climbed back up "  
  
Angelo ran up to Rinoa and opened her mouth and barked while a long piece of rope fell out off her mouth and landed by Rinoa's foot.  
  
Rinoa gave Angelo a big hug "Good Angelo! Good dog!" She gently kissed Angelo on the head and picked up the rope and gave it to Vincent.  
  
Vincent then tied the rope around his waist and the tied the other end of the rope round a huge heavy boulder.  
  
"Riku" Vincent began "I'm going down right now but I need you and Rinoa to help each other to pull the rope up when I got Squall ok?"  
  
Riku nodded and stood waiting calmly while Vincent started to climb down the cliff.. 


End file.
